Technical Field
The present invention relates to a panel and a power driving system thereof, and in particular, to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panel and a power driving system associated to same.
Related Art
It is well known that, as compared with a conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) panel, display technologies of active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) panels have the advantages of being brighter, having a wider color gamut, and being more energy-saving. Therefore, for smartphones or smartwatches, there has been a tendency of replacing TFT LCD panels with OLED panels.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional OLED panel. An OLED panel 100 includes: an AMOLED 110 and a data driver 120. The data driver 120 includes: a boost circuit 122 and a source driver 124. Certainly, the OLED panel 100 further includes a gate driver and a timing controller. Details are not described herein again.
Generally, to enable the AMOLED 110 to work normally, a positive supply voltage OVDD, which is between approximately 4 V and 5 V (such as 4.6 V), and a negative voltage source OVSS, which is approximately −2.4 V, are provided to the AMOLED 110. In addition, the source driver 124 receives a higher voltage Data_high (such as 5.6 V) and a lower voltage Data_low (such as 3.3V), and generates a data output signal SDout to the AMOLED 110. In other words, a data range of the data output signal SDout is 2.3 V, that is, a voltage difference between the data high voltage Data_high and the data low voltage Data_low (5.6 V-3.3 V=2.3 V).
In addition, an input voltage Vin received by the boost circuit 122 ranges from approximately 2.7 V to 3.6 V. Therefore, the boost circuit 122 needs to boost the input voltage Vin first, and generate the data high voltage Data_high and the data low voltage Data_low that are needed by the source driver 124. Generally, the boost circuit 122 includes at least one charge pump, configured to increase the input voltage Vin by a fixed multiple.
For example, the boost circuit 122 convertes a 2.8 V input voltage Vin double to a 5.6 V data high voltage Data_high, and then supplies the data high voltage Data_high to the source driver 124.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a power driving system of a conventional OLED panel. Because the AMOLED 110 needs a relatively great loading current during operation, a circuit board 200 needs at least two power chips. As shown in the figure, the circuit board 200 includes: an analog power IC 210 and an OLED power IC 220.
The OLED power IC 220 receives a battery voltage Vbat, generates a positive supply voltage OVDD and a negative supply voltage OVSS, and supplies to the AMOLED 110 of the OLED panel 100.
Further, the analog power IC 210 receives the battery voltage Vbat, generates an input voltage Vin, and supplies to all drivers, such as the data driver 120 and a gate driver (not shown), of the OLED panel 100. Therefore, the power driving system of a conventional OLED panel is a power driving system having two chips.
Basically, when a smartphone or a smartwatch is in a standby state, the analog power IC 210 and the OLED power IC 220 still need to supply a quiescent current. In this way, a power driving system having two chips consumes power due to the quiescent current. In addition, in the conventional OLED panel 100, the boost circuit 122 in the data driver performs a boost operation on the input voltage Vin, and causes additional power consumption on, for example, a 2×Vin or 3×Vin level.